Bianca Whitman
Bianca Whitman (born 1984) is a supporting character in Tucker's Wand. A costume designer, Bianca originally owned Pacific Pearl Costumes before becoming a co-owner of Otaku LA. Biography Bianca was born in Los Angeles, California. Even as a child Bianca liked designing costumes, starting with her own Halloween outfits. By high school Bianca was taking sewing and other design classes, finally going to the University of California Los Angeles to study business and art. Her first year at UCLA Bianca met Krystal George, Erika Stone and Ashlee Norman, becoming fast friends with all of them. After their first year together Bianca began to loose track of Erika though she still considered the heiress a friend. After earning a degree in business Bianca managed to open her first store, a small mall outlet where she sold special costumes imported from San Diego and San Francisco as well as her own designs. The small outlet was a minor success, getting Bianca the profits she needed to open Pacific Pearl Costumes, a larger shop just off of a major street in a quasi-strip mall. Bianca had enough success to hire Krystal as a salesperson for when she was away, allowing her to market to specific crowds including at anime conventions. It was at one convention that Bianca met Tucker Holmes and Maggie Yen, the three becoming good friends. Later on Bianca also met Nathan Lancer, another of Tucker and Maggie's friends. Tucker and Maggie came to Bianca's rescue on the day of a big promotion when her living mannequins cancelled on her and Krystal was late, using the Wand of Kronos (without her knowledge) to get her some replacements. In the fall Bianca began working with Nathan to open the Asian Invasion, a store that would sell anime merchandise as well as costumes, the combo due to the amount of space on the new property. Tucker was later brought in as a third owner, bringing the support of T&M Productions as well as his wand, again without their knowledge, which he then used to help the blossoming romance between Bianca and Nathan along. By the time the store opened Bianca and Nathan had begun dating. The store was later renamed Otaku LA and has proved profitable as well as decently popular. Bianca was keen to expand, her old location Pacific Pearl becoming available again, and she was pleased when Carol Wilford became an investor. Personal Information * Current Age: 25 * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 114 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Gray * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Special Notes: Needs Glasses Relationships Romances * Nathan Lancer, Boyfriend and Co-Worker Friends * Maggie Yen * Julie Vaughn * Tucker Holmes, Also Co-Worker * Krystal George, Also Co-Worker * Ashlee Norman, Also Co-Worker * Erika Stone Co-Workers * James Hewitt * Umiko Pine * Camilla Livingston * Carol Wilford * Kayla Eaton Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Erika's School Days * Tucker's Wand VII: Minding the Store * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Tucker's Wand XXV: The Big Move * Tucker's Wand XXVIII: One Woman's Legacy * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint Trivia * Bianca is based on actress Brittney Irvin. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Decker State College